


we live as each other’s sun (natural but dazzling)

by kingnyoungie



Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Kun and Yuta strolling through the countryside with very soft feelings.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	we live as each other’s sun (natural but dazzling)

**Author's Note:**

> this was what i imagined after watching the from home mv repeatedly and being all up in my yukun feels. love them so much.
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

The sun’s rays were hitting Kun’s face perfectly. The sun envelops them in a blanket of warmth that comforts both Yuta and Kun. Yuta tightens his grip on Kun’s hands, squeezing it every once in a while as he looks over to Kun with fond eyes.

“Yuta, why are you squeezing my hand so often? I’d like to keep my blood circulating, thanks.”

Yuta laughs as they carry on wandering aimlessly, taking in the beauty of nature and breathing in fresh air. Kun had rented them a cottage in the countryside, an excuse to spend a week with no one else but his boyfriend, saying that they both needed a break from the fast-paced life the city brings.

“Just wanted to make sure you’re  _ really  _ here, you know? You feel like such a  _ dream  _ sometimes.”

Kun stops walking abruptly, and he turns to Yuta as Yuta stopped to wait for him, giggling at the older’s raised eyebrows. Kun looks at him with wide eyes, dimples peeking out, and a beautiful smile gracing his face. Kun kisses Yuta softly on the lips, his eyes glazed with love and adoration, and Yuta softens at the intensity of the gaze.

Yuta smiles brightly, his hand letting go of Kun’s and Yuta wraps his arms around Kun’s waist. Kun giggles even more, and Yuta squeezes him in a hug, Kun automatically nuzzling his face in the older man’s neck.

“See? You’re  _ surreal _ , Kun,” Yuta whispers in Kun’s ears, pressing a kiss to the top of Kun’s head afterwards.

“I love you,” Kun says as he lifts his head to face Yuta again. Yuta couldn’t help but giggle at the adorable face centimeters away from him.

“I love you, too,” Yuta tells Kun, eyes conveying so much sincerity that Kun flushes a deep red. Yuta closes the gap between them and presses three soft kisses to Kun’s plush lips.

They pull away, and Kun immediately grabs Yuta’s hand in his. Yuta lets out a chuckle as Kun starts walking once more.

They walk side by side, as they usually do with most things in life. The city streets or the pebbly path in the countryside--Yuta and Kun will walk side by side.

The rocks crackle under Kun and Yuta’s footsteps, and the breeze gently runs itself through their hair. 

“I don’t think I’ve thanked you for this, Kun.”

“For what?”

“For planning this and making this happen--we both really needed this, didn’t we?”

“Hmm. It’s nothing. I love you and that means I love making you happy, too. Plus, I really wanted to keep my boyfriend all to myself for a week. I love Mark, Donghyuck, Yangyang and all the kids you coach and teach, but I want you to spoil me with attention the same way you spoil them, too.”

“Baby,” Yuta chuckles, “you want me to give you the same attention to the kids? You want me to have you run laps and practice kicking soccer balls and teach you the importance of physical education? Is that what you want?”

Kun snickers and Yuta can’t control the amusement that shows itself on his face.

“Not like that, asshole. I just want your eyes on me for the week, is that too much to ask?” Kun asks him, a pout on his face and Yuta doesn’t control the urge of kissing his pout away.

“You’re so fucking cute, I want to eat you up,” Yuta laughs fully and Kun’s pout intensifies.

“My eyes are always on you, babe. Promise. Want my hands all over you, too?” Yuta smirks as Kun blushes, Kun immediately slapping Yuta’s arms lightly.

“You’re such a flirt.”

“You love me for it.”

“Unfortunately, I do.”

They keep on walking, sharing small stories from their work.

Kun talks about the new chef he’s working with, Taeyong, and his constant (and amusing) need for cleanliness in their workspace.

Yuta talks about how Yangyang (Kun’s favorite amongst all of Yuta’s students--only because Yangyang gave him a lollipop and called him Teacher Yuta’s pretty boyfriend when Kun had visited) was probably born to be an athlete. The kid was interested in basketball and was great at it, proven by Jaehyun’s consistent praises towards the boy, but recently Yangyang tried out for the soccer team as well and the boy had potential, as far as Yuta is concerned. 

“Oh, babe, look, it’s such a pretty spot. I want to take your picture here,” Yuta all but shouts, and Kun smiles.

Kun poses in front of the camera in Yuta’s hands and Yuta holds his breath as he feels Kun look straight ahead at the camera. His boyfriend looks absolutely gorgeous and Yuta feels  _ very, very _ gay.

“i want a picture of you, too!” Kun exclaims, grabbing the camera out of Yuta’s hands and pushing Yuta to the same spot that he was standing on.

Yuta strikes a goofy pose, a wide and bright smile gracing his features. Kun couldn’t help the smile growing on his face, either. 

They laugh and look at the pictures on their camera, and they set up the camera to take pictures of them together, too.

The memories they make are simply too precious for them to not take pictures of.

The warmth in Kun’s expressions. The beauty of Yuta’s smile. The sparkles in Kun’s eyes. The intensity in Yuta’s gaze. The look of adoration they have specially reserved for each other.

These are the things that Yuta and Kun would treasure forever. 

If they could capture the love they have for each other using a camera, they would. But they can’t.

Because their love is far greater than what a measly device can picture.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yo highkey wayv was insane for that princess dance practice like i couldnt actually breathe when i was watching the entire thing. yangyang was struggling but he did so well lmao. also planning a renhyuckyang fic specially after their dynamics were highlighted in the third episode of nct world. what do u all think?


End file.
